Ten little enemies
by jediknigh5
Summary: Erica Kane invites ten friends/enemies to an old Victorian mansion, knowing that one of them will murder her. The guests are Bianca, Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee, Adam, JR, Annie, Jackson, and David.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Erica checked everything one last time. Her guests would likely be arriving soon, probably within the hour. Ofcourse that was assuming they came at all. All ten of these guests hated Erica, but she had promised each the possibility of one hundred million dollars. Just about anyone would set aside their hatred of a particular individual for that much money. These ten included Erica's daughter's Kendall and Bianca. Erica and Kendall had never gotten along, partly due to the fact that Kendall was concieved when Erica was raped on her 14th birthday. But Erica had been close with Bianca once. She couldn't understand how Bianca had chosen to have her own rapist's child. Erica had made it clear she would never accept that child. Miranda died shortly after being born, Bianca blamed her mother. Even five years later she couldn't forgive Erica. Erica also blamed Kendall for marrying Michael's brother Zack, likely did it to flaunt to her mother. Despite the marriage Kendall was having an affair with Ryan, trying to steal him away from his wife Greenlee. Erica and Greenlee had since been involved in a number of business disputes, tempers had flared. Erica had also been involved in disputes with Adam and his son JR. Adam had disowned JR after he murdered Marissa. Her only crime had been leaving JR for Bianca. JR was aquitted at trial, but everone knew he had bribed and threatened the jurors. Despite this Erica and Adam had briefly been lovers again. She felt he used her to try to steal her company. This affair had also ended Erica's engagement to Jackson, he couldn't accept her for the narcicist that she was. Erica also blamed David for driving the wedge between her and Bianca, she felt it was his fault Bianca carried her pregnancy to term. And there was Annie, Ryan's ex-girlfriend, mother of his child. Annie had tried to kill Erica once. And after a year in Oakhaven she was released, trying to regain custody of little Emma. These ten people, Bianca, Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee, Adam, JR, Annie, David, and Jackson, were Erica's guests tonight. Despite their mutual hatred of Erica, and in many cases each other, Erica hoped they would all come. Because at this old Victoria mansion, Erica planned that one of these people would murder her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

The ten guests all showed up. They didn't seem happy being around Erica, or each other. But for one hundred million dollars each, they were willing to take their chances.

.

JR: Okay Erica, why are we here?

Erica: I'll get to the point. It is now 4pm Friday. In one hour the doors will automatically close, and not open until 5am Monday. In order to get the money, all you have to do is stay here with me for the weekend.

Kendall: One hundred million dollars to put up with you for two and a half days. I guess that's worth it, barely.

Greenlee: There's got to be a catch.

Erica: There is. I'm dying. The doctor says this brain tumor will kill me within a year, and that I'd be a vegetable for six months before my death.

JR: Couldn't have happenned to a more deserving person.

Erica: I've decided to end my life, therefore the money means little to me. I've made arrangements with one of you. Tonight, at midnight, this person will kill me.

.

The ten guests all looked at each other. Whoever this mysterious killer was, they were doing a good job keeping up their poker face.

.

Erica: Everyone who stays gets the hundred million. Ofcourse when this all comes to light they will be suspects in my murder. One of you has already agreed to take this risk. The rest of you are free to leave. If you leave you'll have your aliby. If you stay, you'll be suspects, and there's always the chance the police will make a mistake, arrest the wrong person. That was actually part of the agreement, in addition to the money I agreed to give this killer other suspects for the police. So, what will it be? Stay, and take your chances, or walk away and be poorer with a clear conscience. The choice is yours. Choose wisely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Each of the guests thought about Erica's offer. One hundred million dollars, in exchange for being a suspect in her murder. The tabloids would say what they wanted about each of them anyway. The real question would be what the police could and could not prove in a court of law. There would be nine other suspects, enough reasonable doubt for any of them. They realized that morally, each might be contributing to Erica's suicide. But they also knew from experience that once she gets these ideas into her head, there was no stopping her. They'd all had to live with the reprecussions of her previous actions. It seemed noone was particularly unhappy about her impending death, not even her children. For better or worse, come what may, each of these ten agreed to stay for the weekend. The doors closed automatically at 5pm, Erica said it would be impossile to open them again for another 60 hours. Until then, they would all just have to wait it out, and tolerate each other until then. For better or worse, there was no going back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Dinner this night was awkward. Greenlee and Zack were angry with Kendall and Ryan for their affair. Bianca hated JR for murdering her beloved Marissa, for his part JR still hated Bianca for stealing his wife. Annie and Ryan were engaged in a bitter custody battle for their daughter. Adam and David seemed like they were still fighting over Dixie. Jackson tried to make peace, but his offers fell on mostly deaf ears. Only Bianca tried to make amends with Erica, but Erica still refused to accept Kendall as her daughter, or Bianca's choice to have Miranda. Bianca remembered how Erica's cruel words drove Bianca away, and into that storm. Bianca still blamed Erica for Miranda's death, but no more than she blamed herself. This dinner was only somewhat bearable when they all ate in awkward silence. At 10pm Erica saw little point in putting this off any further. She directed them each to their rooms. Everyone had their own personal bedroom, thus keeping the mystery alive about who the murderer was. Erica locked all the doors, save for one. Noone could sleep, they were all too nervous. A few minutes before midnight the killer crept out of their room and grabbed the gun, just where it had been planted. The killer then went to the other room and shot the target in the head, killing them instantly. The gun had a silencer, noone heart it. Then the killer crept back into their room, the first phase of the plan was successful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

The bedroom doors opened automatically at 7am. None of the guests understood the computer system, doubted they could leave if they wanted to. The nine guests went out of their rooms. They all knew that Erica was likely dead. They walked out, wanting to make absolutely certain. Then they saw her bedroom, empty. Erica Kane's body, dead or alive, was nowhere to be seen. Could she have backed out at the last minute? Maybe the killer couldn't go through with it, it's not like Erica could go to court and force this unknown individual to murder her. But either way, where was the body? Perhaps the killer wanted to dispose of the body, eliminate evidence of their crime. Perhaps Erica's murderer was destroying the evidence right now. Then it occurred to the group, someone else was missing. They did a head count. Bianca, Kendall, Zack, Greenlee, Ryan, JR, Annie, David, and Jackson were all here. But where was Adam? JR quickly ran to his father's room. Adam was dead, a bullet to the head that likely killed him instantly. This wasn't how it was suppossed to go. If Erica wanted to take her own life, that was her own business. But someone else was dead, and Erica, for better or worse, was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked at the other members of the group. One of these nine, or Erica herself, had murdered Adam. Whoever this unknown killer was, it seemed they were all at his or her mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

The group of nine very quickly began accussing each other of Adam's murder. Even his own son JR wasn't above reproach.

.

Bianca: As fas as I can tell, JR's the only one who would benefit financially from Adam's death.

JR: The man was my father. We didn't always get along, but I loved him.

Bianca: Like you loved Marissa? I think my mother came to you because she knew you were the only one of us capable of cold-blooded murder. But one hundred million wasn't enough for you. So you killed your own father for your inheritance, and you did it here because you wanted to point the finger at us.

JR: I'm not the one here who's been declared a killer. I was aquitted at trial. The judge ruled yours self-defense, for some reason. But under the law you've killed, and I haven't. But then, let's not forget David. Just because he isn't in my father's will, doesn't mean they didn't hate each other.

David: If I was going to kill someone here, do you really think it would've been your father?

Jackson: Enough, please. None of us know for certain what happenned. Erica's missing, we should find her. If she's still alive she might have some answers. Let's get some breakfast, maybe we'll all be thinking a little more rational with some food in our systems.

.

As they all ate breakfast they came up with a new plan. They would split up into three groups of three, and search the place for Erica, or any other unknown individual who could theoretically be the murderer. Group one was Bianca, Kendall, and Zack. Group 2 was Ryan, Greenlee, and David. The final group was JR, Annie, and Jackson. They all knew that their group might include the murderer, but they saw little choice in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

The doors were still locked, the phone lines were cut, something seemed to be blocking their cellphones. These people were all trapped with a murderer. Unless they could find who it was they might all be picked off one by one. The nine searched the mansion from top to bottom. They couldn't find Erica, or anyone else. The killer silently waited. With everyone on groups, killing the next target would be difficult. Many still hated each other. Jackson's plan seemed to keep enemies away from each other. He still hated JR, but had to keep him away from his niece and her sister. This seemed to be his duty, to prevent JR from hurting Bianca or Kendall, or prevent either of them from killing JR, and going to prison for it. To spare those women, Jackson would likely do almost anything.

The killer waited patiently. When the opportunity finally presented itself this individual turned off the power for all the lights in the house. From the darkness there were sounds of fright, confusion. They were afraid, they had good reason to be. The killer took the gun with the silencer and murdered the next person on the list. When the lights came back on there were only eight guests left, and they all quickly found the body of the killer's second victim.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Ryan and Greenlee appeared to be the first ones to discover the dead body. Bianca saw him, she actually began to cry. David had been there for her when it seemed like she had noone, had helped her during her pregancy. Now he was dead, gone forever.

.

Bianca: What happenned?

Greenlee: I don't know. When the lights went out, I think I heard someone run away.

Bianca: Uncle Jack, was JR with you when the lights went out?

Jackson: I'm not sure. I wasn't watching him every second.

Annie: Me either. I'm sorry, we should've watched him more carefully.

JR: You don't think I murdered them both.

Kendall: You do seem to be the only one with motive to kill Adam and David.

Ryan: You hated David, and you stood to inherit a fortune from Adam's death.

JR: I didn't kill them.

Bianca: Prove it.

JR: I don't have to. If I were ever charged, it would be up to the state to prove guilt. Correct me if I'm wrong on that Jackson.

Jackson: I'm afraid he is right. We have no proof he killed anyone.

JR: And let me remind you all that Erica is still unnaccounted for. She's nuts from her tumor, and probably still considers all of us to be her enemies.

Bianca: Sounds like you're already planing your defense. This time, you won't even have to threaten the jurors' families. You try to hurt me, I will kill you.

JR: I think I just heard you threaten me. David threatened me too.

Bianca: And Michael threatened me, right before...

Jackson: Stop it, both of you. Don't say anything you can't take back. From now on we stay together, everyone stays in everyone else's line of sight. No exceptions!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

The eight surviving guests decided to camp out in the living room. They brought enough food to last the rest of the weekend. When one had to use the bathroom they kept the door half-open and talked to the others. Tensions were high, they agreed to sleep in shifts. Ryan and Greenlee trusted each other like this, Bianca and Kendall trusted each other. Even trusted allies wondered if their partner was the killer. But Bianca and Kendall each knew the other wouldn't kill them, just as Ryan and Greenlee did. As the hours passed, and some went without sleep, they got angrier, more paranoid. It was now 7pm Saturday night. They were less than halfway done, and they'd already lost at least two people. JR went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Bianca was suddenly nervous. She was probably being paranoid, this might just be something he wanted privacy for. But Bianca couldn't trust JR, especially now. She and Kendall went over to the door, tried talking to him. There were strange noises coming from inside. Zack came over, broke down the door. He had likely expected to see an embarrassing scene. But JR was fully clothed. They noticed something much worse. JR had a box in his hands, full of guns and bullets.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

JR stood with his weapons, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

.

JR: It's not what it looks like.

Bianca: It looks like you're the murderer, caught red-handed.

JR: I noticed a loose board in here. I opened it up and found these weapons. I figured I should take them so the real killer, whoever he or she is, couldn't use them against me.

Bianca: So we're suppossed to believe that the one person with with motive to murder Adam and David just happenned to come across the guns.

JR: It's that type of paranoia that made me realize I need some personal protection.

Jackson: I think JR is most likely the murderer. But I couldn't prove it in a court of law. I think we should remove the guns, lock them up.

JR: Erica could still be the killer. I'm willing to let you all have some of the guns, but not all of them.

Greenlee: I think Bianca's right, we can't trust JR with any of them.

JR: Noone's taking away my guns. I have a right to defend my life. Back away.

.

JR pointed a gun at the others and made them go away. But Kendall knocked him unconscious from behind. The seven tied him up in a chair and divided up the guns. There were seven guns, so each of them got one. In the unlikely event that the killer was still on the loose, each of them would be able to defend themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

JR's pleas of innocence had fallen of deaf ears. He knew these people would try to pin the murders on him, whether they had any proof or not. Particularly Bianca seemed to enjoy seeing him like this, tied up and helpless. JR still blamed Bianca for what happenned to Marissa. She stole his wife, turned her into a lesbian, drove him to what he'd done. It also hadn't escaped JR's attention that he was the only one here without a gun, any one of these idiots might get trigger happy. In a way Bianca's rage helped remind him about their mutual hatred, kept JR on his toes. It was after midnight, everyone was falling asleep. JR had already pretended to have nodded off. In actuality he was slowly undoing his ropes. As soon as everyone else was unconsciouss he'd steal one of their guns. Bianca had already threatened him, he could argue self-defense if he had too. Admittedly Kendall and/or Jackson would attempt to give him their particular "justice" so he could argue self-defense for them. JR certainly wasn't sorry that David was dead, maybe a little sorry that Adam was gone, but the money he'd soon inherit would help ease JR's pain. He believed he might enjoy killing Bianca, and the others would either back him up, or he'd put all the blame on them. JR looked at the clock, it was 3:24am. Bianca, Kendall, Zack, Jackson, and Greenlee were all asleep. Ryan and Annie were missing. Jr had un-done his ropes, he could easily steal Bianca's gun and escape. Then there was a loud noise. JR pretended to be awoken like the other five were. As these five went towards the noise JR undid the ropes and escaped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Ryan was only half-asleep when the clock chimed for 3am. Everyone else seemed souns asleep, even JR seemed to have dozed off in his chair. Ryan looked at his sleeping wife Greenlee. She was beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, he was more used to her being angry and throwing things lately. Ryan couldn't blame her, he had been a fool to cheat on Greenlee with Kendall, this experience made him realize he loved Greenlee. JR and Bianca weren't making their mutual hatred a secret. Bianca had a gun, JR might be able to steal one later. If one of them really tried to murer the other, anyone, including his beloved Greenlee might catch a stray bullet. And ofcourse there was Annie, she'd been to Oakhaven, her time apparently wasn't long enough. Ryan still feared Annie might hurt their daughter Emma, or Greenlee. Ryan silently vowed he would protect Emma and Greenlee. Then he realized, Annie wasn't here. Where could that crazy woman have snuck off too, and why? Ryan heard a noise coming from another room. He grabbed his gun and silently went to investigate. What he saw was quite a shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Ryan's screams woke up the rest of the group. He called them all to see this and they came. They saw Erica, and Annie, both dead. Erica had a gun in her dead hand, it had a silencer on it. Annie had a bloody knife in her hand. Annie also had a bullet in her head, Erica looked like her throat had been slashed. Ryan explained his theory. Erica had been the killer all along. The whole story about wanting to make amends had been a ruse to trap all of her enemies together, and shoot them all one by one. The irony was the money was real, it had been transferred to all of their accounts just before this insane game had begun, Erica figured none of them would have the chance to enjoy it. Ryan theorized that Erica had murdered Adam and David, then tried to murder Annie. But Annie put up a fight and stabbed Erica in the throat. But Erica looked like she had gotten one good shot off before succumming to her wounds. Ryan admitted he was just making his best guess, he had walked in to find the two women like this. The others seemed to believe Ryan's story. It was a shame about Annie, but at least it was over. In less than 26 hours the doors would open and they could all leave. Bianca, Kendall, Ryan, Greenlee, Zack, and Jackson went back to the living room ready to untie JR. But it seemed JR was already gone. He seemed to have already escaped, but where could he have gone too. Then they saw the bathroom door half-open. JR was inside, also dead. Could Erica have killed JR? As the group thought about it that became less likely. Ryan had called them all to see Erica and Annie's bodies. Everyone seemed to remember JR being tied up as they left. He could've escaped while Ryan was giving his theory, and then been killed before they came back down. That left only two possibilities. Either there was still an unknown murderer on the loose, or one of them had snuck away from the group and murdered JR. Whichever one it was, they were all once again trapped with a murderer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

There were six people looking at JR. He had been shot in the back. It was possible that there was still an unseen killer lurking here somewhere, but the more likely explanation was that one of these six was the murderer.

.

Ryan: I'm just going to come out and say it, Bianca had the most motive to murder JR. And to be honest, I don't remember seeing her when I explained my theory to everyone.

Kendall: I do. Bianca was next to me the whole time.

Greenlee: I don't remember Bianca here.

Kendall: And I don't remember you here when Ryan was talking.

Greenlee: Maybe that's because you weren't here either.

Kendall: Ryan has an alibi for JR'S murder, but if he had a partner, a wife maybe.

Greenlee: Or the whore who cheats on her husband with her best friend's husband.

Jackson: Enough, everyone! Let's just settle this. Bianca, were you with us when Ryan explained his theory about Erica and Annie killing each other?

Bianca: Yes. But in all the confusion I didn't keep track of who else was there.

Jackson: Me either.

Zack: Nor did I. So I guess we'll all have to take each other's word that we were all there together when JR was murdered, because I can't think of a better solution right now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

By 6pm Saturday the six had divided themselves into two groups, staying on opposite sides of the living room. Both Jackson and Ryan were with Greenlee, protecting her. The other group consisted of Bianca, Kendall, and Zack. Kendall vowed to protect her little sister, Zack wanted to protect his wife. Their marriage might've been un-conventional, but he did love her. There was another reason these people stayed so close together. Noone was lining up to confess to any of the murders. It seemed noone here had any particular motive to kill all of these victims, so if it was one of them it was the work of a psychopath. Even loved ones couldn't trust each other at the moment. Then, as everyone was watching each other suspiciously, the lights went out again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

The lights had gone out all on their own, this suggested that there was in fact a killer still lurking around somewhere. Jackson tried to maintain calm. he had some flashlights and handed everyone one. They agreed to split up and try to find the fuse box to turn the lights back on. Everyone had their guns ready, they were all scared. Within a few minutes there was a gunshot, within seconds there was a second. The group tried calling to each other, but there were a few notable absenses. After a few more minutes, which seemed longer, the lights came back on. The group returned to the living room, Bianca, Zack, Ryan, and Greenlee. It soon became painfully clear that there were two missing. They searched, they found Jackson in the basement, Kendall was upstairs, they were both dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

There was a homicidal maniac on the loose, picking them off one by one. Ryan tried to comfort his wife, who had just lost her father. Zack and Bianca held each other for comfort. Zack had lost his wife to this maniac, Bianca had lost her sister, and her uncle. And they still had ten hours until the doors opened and they coul be free. Some questions had come up, how exactly had this killer successfully eluded them in this confined house. And everyone was certain that the two gunshots had happenned within seconds. There seemed no way anyone could have fired two shots, from those two distances, in that limited amount of time, much less in the dark and accurrately hit both targets. Could the killer have an accomplice? And if so, exactly how many homicidal maniacs were there in this house?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Bianca was angry at herself for agreeing to stay here. She had hated Erica for years, she thought she'd be okay with Erica's suicide. But Bianca agreed to be complicit for money. Maybe she wasn't guilty under the law for Erica's death, but she had helped morally. And now, Bianca had lost her mother, her sister, her uncle who'd been like a father to her. Bianca was in the kitchen, alone. This whole thing made her so angry. In a moment of frustration Bianca slammed her fist against the wall. She expected to be physically hurt, but it might make her feel better for a whole second. Bianca's fist went through the wall, it was suprisingly weak. Then Bianca saw it, there was a doorknob on the other side. This was a secret door, it could only be opened from the inside. Bianca realized this was a secret passage way, this would explain how the mysterious killer had eluded them this whole time. Perhaps Bianca shouldve called the rest of the group, but she wanted revenge. Bianca went inside the secret passage way, looking for the bastard who murdered her sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Bianca followed this secret passagway, her flashlight in one hand, her gun in the other. She feared she was being followed, but everytime she turned around there was noone. This led to a room, with security monitors. From here Bianca could see every room in this mansion. There was also a switch labled "House power." If Bianca had to guess this switch could turn the power for the entire mansion on and off. There was even a timer, that might explain how the light went off the last time. Bianca tried to rewind the security tapes for the room where Erica and Annie's bodies were found. There was indeed a struggle between Annie and Erica. It seemed to have happenned just as Ryan guessed. Erica attacked Annie from behind. But Annie put up a fight, and slit Erica's throat. After this Annie was wounded, but alive. Then Ryan came into the room. Annie begged for Ryan's help. But Ryan took Erica's gun and shot Annie in the head, before putting the gun in Erica's dead hand. Then Ryan called everyone up and claimed he found them like this. Bianca was shocked, Ryan was the murderer. Bianca turned around, Ryan was right there, clearly upset that Bianca had seen this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Ryan told Bianca to step aside. She nervously did. Ryan destroyed the machine, particularly the footage of him murdering Annie.

.

Ryan: I'm sorry you had to see that. But now the evidence is gone.

Bianca: You murdered Annie.

Ryan: She was insane, and I believed she was a threat to my daughter. I did what I had to do, it's actually not that different from what you did to Michael to protect Miranda.

Bianca: Why did you murder David, or Adam?

Ryan: I didn't. It happenned almost exactly as I said. Erica brought us all here to pick us off one by one. Your mother was insane, she killed Adam and David, tried to kill Annie. I found them, and I took advatage of the situation.

Bianca: My mother was already dead when Kendall and Jackson were killed.

Ryan: I didn't kill them, or JR. I don't know who killed them, it wasn't me.

Bianca; You expect me to believe you? You just destroyed the footage.

Ryan: To protect myself from a murder charge yes, but not multiple murders. I guess I can't expect you to believe me, so it's lucky you have no proof. You tell anyone, it's my word against your.

Zack: Not exactly.

.

Ryan and Bianca turned around and saw Zack and Greenlee. Greenlee seemed very upset, she even had her gun pointed at Ryan.

.

Greenlee: Did you murder my father?

Ryan: No. I swear to you Greenlee, I don't know who urdered Jackson, but it wasn't me.

Greenlee: I believe you.

Zack: I don't. Ryan just confessed to one murder, he seems the most likely suspect in the others.

Ryan: You were there when I was explaining my theory about Erica and Annie killing each other.

Zack: The theory you made up to cover up your murder of Annie.

Ryan: Yes. JR was murdered during this time, which means I couldn't possibly have killed him.

Zack: True. I also know that Kendall and Jackson were murdered at the same time, in different locations. So there are at least two killers, and you and your wife do work well together.

Greenlee: How dare you accusse me of having a hand in my father's murder.

Zack: I don't trust either of you right now.

Ryan: Stop pointing the gun at my wife.

Zack: Both of you put your guns down.

Greenlee: Like hell. For all I know you killed my father.

.

Ryan rushed Zack, trying to disarm him to protect his wife. But Zack's gun went off, fatally wounding Ryan. Greenlee comforted her husband in his final moments. With his last breaths Ryan told his beloved "I only killed Annie, noone else. Be careful."


	21. Chapter 21

Writer's note: This is the final chapter. Although it ends on something of a cliff-hanger, it will be revealed exactly who killed who.

.

Chapter 21

.

It was now 4am Monday morning. In less than one hour the doors would open, and they'd have a lot of explaining to do. There were eight dead bodies, and they had to tell the police. Greenlee kept her gun on her at all times, remembering her husband's dying words. Then Zack said something that got everyone's attention.

.

Zack: I believe I know exactly what happenned. I think Ryan was right, for the most part. Erica was insane, she wanted us all dead. More than that, she wanted an elaborate spectacle that people would remember her for long after she was dead.

Bianca: That sounds like her.

Zack: She murdered Adam, and David. She tried to murder Annie, but Annie put up a fight, killed Erica. But Ryan saw what happenned, he took advantage of the bad situation, killed the woman who caused him much pain. The woman he viewed as a threat to his wife and his child.

Bianca: But then why kill the others?

Zack: That wasn't his plan. Ryan hoped to blame all the murders on Erica, and get away with it. Unfortunately for him, someone kept an eye on JR, the person who most hated him and wanted him dead. The one person who wasn't with us when Ryan gave his explanation. Bianca.

Bianca: Yes. I murdered JR. A part of me thought he was the murderer. But the truth is, I wanted him dead. He deserved to die for what he did to Marissa.

Greenlee: I can't say I'm particularly suprised you murdered him. But why Kendall, and my father?

Bianca: I didn't. Yes I murdered JR because he murdered the love of my life. Just like I murdered Michael because he raped me. But I would never have hurt my sister, or my uncle Jack.

Greenlee: You don't really expect us to believe you.

Zack: I expect you to believe it Greenlee, you killed Kendall. The lights were on a timer, we were all paranoid, all had fire-arms.

Greenlee: Yes. I could see Kendall with my flashlight, pointing her gun at me. I don't know if she thought I was a threat, or she wanted me out of the way to have Ryan. Either way I knew she was going to kill me. I did what I had to do to survive.

Bianca: But why did you murder your father?

Greenlee: I didn't.

Bianca: I didn't kill him either.

.

Then the two women looked at Zack. Each woman realized that if the other was telling the truth, he likely murdered Zack.

.

Zack: It was dark, I couldn't see his face clearly, but I saw the gun. After the first gunshot, I just reacted. I'm sorry.

Greenlee: You murdered my father.

Zack: It was an accident. And you killed my wife.

Greenlee: That was self-defense. All right, what happens now.

Zack: I suggest we say that Ryan was a homicidal maniac who was working to complete Erica's insane plan.

Greenlee: So my husband gets the blame for everything?

Zack: Do you want to go to prison? I sure as hell don't. I think we've all sufferred enough.

Greenlee: You killed my husband, and my father. Then again I killed your wife. The police would believe us if we stuck to the same story.

Bianca: I've agreed to nothing. I'm not going to protect the people who killed my sister and my uncle.

Zack: Greenlee's actions were self-defense, my killings were an accident. You on the other hand, committed cold-blooded revenge. You might think we're all in a scenario of mutual assurred destruction, we're not.

Greenlee: He has a point Binks. If we tell the truth, he and I might be aquitted at trial, would you? But we need to decide now because if we lie, we'll need to stick to it forever.

Zack: Your right Greenlee. They catch us in a lie, they'll assume we're guilty. And there's no statute of limitations for murder.

Bianca: I can't just lie, protect the ones who killed Kendall and Jackson.

Greenlee: We really only need two people to cooberate each other's stories.

Bianca: What are you going to do, kill me?

Greenlee: It's a thought.

Zack: There's no need for that. If the truth comes out, Bianca would be in much more trouble than us. I have a suggestion. When the police come, Bianca talks to the police first. If she tells the truth, we'll confirm it. Actually Greenlee and I would be aquitted it we tell the truth. If Bianca lies and goes along with my story, we'll confirm that one too. It's your choice Bianca, just consider the consequences.


End file.
